Comforting Love
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother?
1. summary

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?


	2. shopping and news

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

Shopping

Me, Rosalie and Alice were all going shopping today. I was dreading it as usual but they promised to be fair. Rosalie also had some news for us.

Alice's car pulled up outside the house just as I approached the door.

'Hey Bella.' She called.

'Hey Alice, hey Rosalie.'

'Hey bells.'

'So what's the news rose.' I asked getting in

'Nope, I'm not telling you till later.'

Alice hit the accelerator as we zoomed off. Alice loved driving fast. She always had the fast and flashy cars. Rosalie just loved fixing them. She was a bit like Jake my boyfriend. I loved calling him that. We had always been friends since I moved here, when I was six. I liked living with my dad Charlie, but I missed my mom. Who wouldn't if you knew you would never see her again.

She and Phil, my step-dad, had been killed in a bank robbery, but Charlie was great. He doesn't fuss over me. We are both quite independent but I still love hanging round with my big brother, jasper, and my best friends. Jasper took the death worse than I did because he was older. He was ten.

When we got to Port Angeles, we walked to the mall. Alice gasped when she saw the dress. It was a pastel blue colour. The skirt was knee-length with net on top. There was a bow on the left hip. The top was strapless and heart-shape with sequined piece of fabric above the top.

'Bella, you have, so, got to get this dress for prom.' Alice excitedly said. She had a pleading look in her eyes that I never could resist.

'Ok then.'

'Yes.' They both shouted.

They made me get the shoes and make up as well. Oh and don't forget the whole new wardrobe.

When we got back jasper called.

'Hey jazz.'

'Hey, I'm at Emmett's. Do you guys want to come round?'

I looked at the girls. They nodded. Rosalie had a huge smile on her face.

'Sure. Well be there soon, bye.'

'Bye.'

I hung up.

Rosalie was definitely hiding something.

'What's up Rose?'

'Ok, it's about my news,' we leaned forward in anticipation. 'I am now Emmett's official girlfriend.' Me and Rose blocked our ears as Alice bounced up and down screaming.

We all laughed and then I said, 'that's great Rose.'

'Yeah I know. Alice has jasper, you have Jake and now I have Emmett.'

We all sorted out our makeup and hair. And with that we all left for a night of fun.

**soz its so short but it gets better lol thx for readin n plz review**


	3. first sight

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

first sight! **(lol from twilight.)**

When we got there, the boys were playing x-box. We could see them through the window. We knocked and Emmett shouted something we couldn't hear, and that's when the door opened. Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He had deep green eyes and bronze hair. His hairstyle was messy but not the non-caring type.

He stared at me for a minute and then Emmett bounded on top of him, shoving him aside. He grabbed Rosalie and kissed her passionately. Then jasper did the same to Alice. Me and, who I assumed was Emmett's brother, stood awkwardly. When they broke apart we all sat down. Rosalie and Emmett in one armchair. Jasper and Alice in another while me and Emmett's brother on the couch. Rosalie and Emmett started talking, while Alice had ago at the x-box with Jasper.

It made me think of Jacob. I missed him. We used to hang out all the time but now he's always busy with 'homework'. I was happy though with Alice and Rosalie. Me and Jacob used to hang out at the first beach in la push, where he lives. We used to sit next to a fire, sometimes go for a walk. When we first met he was building a car. I used to love just watching him.

My thoughts were then interrupted by Emmett's brother, 'my name is Edward by the way. I'm Emmett's brother.'

'Bella. I'm Jasper's sister and Rosalie and Alice's best friend.'

'Oh yeah. Jasper mentioned you.'

My cheeks went rouge.

'What has he been saying, out of interest?'

He laughed a musical laugh. It made my heart melt.

'Don't worry. It's anything bad. He just says what a great sister you are.'

He was cut off by Jasper throwing a cushion at him. Edward threw it back and hit jasper right in the face. We all laughed.

Me and Edward talked all night until Emmett and Jasper soaked him. We all laughed. He lifted his shirt off. He had light muscles, not like Emmett. My heart skipped a beat. I quickly turned to Alice who was smiling a devious smile at me. I gave her a fake questioning look. She didn't buy it though.

Just then a message came through on my phone. It was Jake.

_Hey babes._

_Hope your havin fun._

_Don't get too ._

_Love you_

_Jake_

_Xx_

He was really sweet. I texted back.

_Hey._

_I'm great and I promise_

_I won't. LOL._

_Love you 2_

_Bella_

_Xx_

When I looked up again the two couples were practically eating away at each other. Edward came in, saw them and gave me a disgusted look which made me laugh. He laughed too and gestured for me to follow. I followed him upstairs and into a room. I presumed it was his.

'Sit down if you want.' He said sitting down on the bed. I sat next to him.

His room was huge. In one corner was a piano. In another was a CD-case that filled a whole wall.

I looked back at him and locked my eyes onto his. I looked away quickly and said, 'you really like music don't you?'

'I don't like it, I love it,' He laughed, 'you?'

'So do I.' **(I know Bella doesn't but I wanted a bit of a twist to her.)**

I looked up, locking our eyes again. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss me.

**Soz but you will have to find out if she will stop or take it.**


	4. the truth

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

The truth

**EPOV**

She was just so amazing. _Should I kiss her? Yes, I will._

I closed my eyes and leant into her.

Just before I could Emmett burst into the room.

'Hey Bella, Jake's here.'

'Okay. Bye Edward.'

'Bye.'

She walked out.

'Who's Jake?'

'Her boyfriend.' And with that he walked out.

'Boyfriend?' I muttered to myself. Of course, a girl like that would have a boyfriend. I feel like such an idiot.

**BPOV**

I rushed out of the room. When I saw Jake at the door I ran to his arms. He picked me up and swung me around. As he lowered me to the ground, he kissed me for what felt like ten minutes. We broke when someone, most likely Jasper, cleared their throat. We smiled and said goodbye.

He drove me home and kissed me at the door. We nearly got carried away and forgot about reality, but the porch light came on ruining it. I gave him one final kiss and went inside.

I closed my bedroom door, falling back against it, trying to steady my breathing. I got ready for bed and climbed in. I couldn't stop thinking about Jake. I decided that I would surprise visit him in the morning.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep I heard a crash downstairs. I got out of bed and ran out of my room. I didn't get as far as the stairs because the people responsible were on the landing. Edward was standing, staring at me with jasper asleep on the ground.

'Uh...sorry, but Jasper and Alice got drunk and Emmett told me to take him home while he took Alice and Rosalie home. Sorry.'

'Dont worry. You don't have to be sorry. It's him that has to be sorry.' I laughed pointing at the unconscious Jasper on the floor.

He laughed for a few seconds and then his expression dropped.

'I do have something to apologise about. I shouldn't have, you know, before. It's just that I didn't know that you had a...' I cut him off.

'Don't worry you didn't know. I should have said something but I didn't. I probably would have gone through with it.' I gave him an innocent smile.

He smiled and his cheeks blushed. We picked up Jasper and carried him to his room. I said goodbye to Edward and went back to bed.

The next morning, as I had decided, went to see Jacob. He wasn't in the house, so I went to look in his garage. And that's when I saw it.

He was in his car...with a girl. I couldn't see who it was though. I couldn't breathe. They were naked and he had his arms all over her. The tears streamed down my face.

I finally got the courage to shout, 'JAKE, HOW COULD YOU!'

He looked at me and so did the girl.

'Jessica.' I gasped loudly. I ran back to my car as Jake came after me. Luckily he did have his jeans on still.

He grabbed my arm and said, 'it's not what it looks like. I...' I cut him off.

'Let me guess, you were searching for the gear shaft in her mouth. Likely story.' I yanked my arm away but he grabbed me again.

'I love you though.'

'Tell that to jasper when he finds out.' I tried to get out of his grip, but he held me tighter, so I slapped him as hard as I could. He pulled and clenched his hand over his face.

I ran to the car and got in as quickly as could. I drove home and ran upstairs. When I sunk into my bed, the tears came. I couldn't stop them.

I heard a knock on my door. It opened. I looked up to see Edward. What? Wait, Edward?

'Sorry, I was downstairs with Emmett and jasper. I heard you run up hear crying. I just wanted to know if you were alright.'

**Jacob POV**

I had a red mark on my face from when she had slapped me. What had I done? Why would I do something like that to her? She loves, well loved you Jacob. And I love her. I got in my car and drove, as fast as I could, to her house.

I knocked on the door.

'Hey, I think she's upstairs.' Jasper said opening the door. I entered and ran upstairs.

I opened the door and saw Edward with his arms around her. Around my girl. He looked at me and stood up, in a defensive stance.

I walked towards him; I was a little taller, and said, 'bring it on.'


	5. love?

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

love?

**EPOV**

I would bring it on; I would do anything for Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella. He was thinking of pounding me but I had the advantage. I could read anyone except for Bella.

'Try me.' I challenged.

Just then Bella jumped up and shouted, 'NO! Leave Jake,' he gave me a death glare then turned to look at Bella, 'NOW!' she shouted with all her strength. She collapsed just as Jasper came in. I grabbed her just before she hit the ground.

'What is going here,' he looked at Bella who had fainted in my arms, 'what happened to Bella.'

I turned to him and said, 'she's over-whelmed. Jake cheated on her and she caught him. She told him to get out and then fainted.' Jasper and Emmett grabbed Jake and pulled him out of the room. I hugged Bella close to me and sat on floor, with her on my lap.

I bent down to her and kissed her forehead and then whispered, 'I love you.' Softly. I was in love with her. I heard a crash and assumed it was the boys 'having a word' with Jake. I would make sure he didn't hurt her anymore.

Bella stirred. I looked at her as she opened her eyes.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Edward's beautiful green eyes staring into my plain brown ones.

'Where's Jake.' I whispered sitting up, realising I was in arms and on his lap.

'Jasper and Emmett are 'having a word' with him.' he made small quotation marks in the air at the 'having a word' part. We both laughed. He was so amazing.

'Edward?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you.'

'What for?'

'For sticking up for me.'

'Oh right, well, you're welcome then.'

We both stood up, but on the way I tripped. Edward caught me.

I blushed and said, 'thanks.'

Knock knock

Just then Alice came in and jumped on me.

'Do you know what you need, a shopping trip.'

I groaned.

'Don't be like that Bella. I'll go organise it with rose.'

Edward laughed and said, 'she's going to dress you up.'

I groaned even more, 'wait...how do you know that?'

'I'm very good at reading people.'

'Oh.' Had he figured out what I felt about him?

'Except you.' Thank goodness.

'Why?'

'I don't know. You are just very hard to read.'

'That's funny. Renee calls me an open book.'

'Hmm.'

**soz that its soo short! alot of my reviewers keep asking when im updating! i am trying to do a chapter everyday soo yeah! btw i need help and ideas! thanx! xxx**


	6. discovered love

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

* * *

Discovered love

'Who's Renée?'

'My mum.'

'Oh.'

I sat in Edward's arms for ages. It was getting dark and soon I drifted to sleep.

EPOV

I watched her sleep for hours. She was so peaceful. I loved her so much. I'd never been in love before. I had had girlfriends before, but I was never in love with them. I wanted her so badly. I wonder if she feels the same. No, she could never.

She opened her eyes at midnight.

'Hey.'

'Hi,' she said sleepily, 'you didn't have to stay.'

'I wanted to though.' She gave me a confused look.

'Why?'

_'Cause I love you._

I looked down at my hands. Just then she lifted my face up, looking into my eyes. I looked into hers and put my hands on her face. She traced her hand round my neck and put tangled her other in my hair. Our eyes stayed locked. I slid my hands down her back and round her waist. I pulled her closer to me. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips gently to hers.

BPOV

He closed his eyes, so I did too. His lips gently pressed to mine. I wanted more, so I pulled his face closer to mine. Our lips moved in unison. Our kiss was long and passionate. After 5 minutes, we pulled apart breathing heavily. We shared small kisses and kissed again. This time there was more passion. My heart was beating so fast.

**soz its sooo short but you won't miss anything. Dedicated to my best mate Angelfromsomewhere, who has the most amazing stories. LOL xxx**


	7. My first kiss?

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmet and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmet and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmet's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

My first kiss!

**Soz guys, I have been spelling Emmett's name wrong. LOL**

What have I done? I've only just broken up with Jake. What am I going to say to Edward? I was just so confused and upset. I shouldn't have kissed him.

I missed Jake, which was the problem. After all that he had done to me. I had been with him for nearly six years. You can't just throw away your feelings like an old empty ink cartridge.

I sank to the floor. Edward had left with Emmett.

_Knock knock._

Jasper walked, but I didn't bother looking at him. He sat on the floor next to me and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest, as he rested his head on the top of mine. He always made me feel better. It was like he had emotion spraying off of him. I sobbed for a few hours, soaking his shirt. I soon drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

_I found myself running through a cave, in a restless sweat. I was in so much of a panic. Suddenly I came across two tunnels. There were two dark figures, one standing in front of each tunnel. A light came from behind me, which lit up the two figures. It was Edward and Jacob. On Jacob's side, it was dark and scary, but on Edward's side it was bright and it was like the place I wanted to be. I felt my legs unknowingly walk towards Jacob. Why? I wanted to go towards Edward. I couldn't stop myself though._

When I awoke, it was bright outside. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy. I tried to remember what happened that night. I remembered jasper was there. I remembered crying. And that's when it hit me. The dream.

I started thinking about Jacob again and the first time we met. The day he asked me out. Our first kiss. My first kiss...

_-------Flashback-------_

_Jacob took me to the beach. It must have been about 8pm because it was dark._

_'It's amazing. I love it.'_

_He kept my eye contact as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. The gentle breeze washed over me and I closed my eyes, still facing Jacob. A second later I felt his warm gently pressing against mine. I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face closer to mine. We broke apart gasping for air. We held our eye contact._

_-------End of flashback-------_

That night was so amazing but it was all over.

**thx to MrsAimeePattinson for the ideas.**


	8. Edward

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmet and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmet and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmet's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

Edward

I woke up wondering. What would I say to him? He was a great person. He didn't deserve someone like me. I probably made him feel like a backup.

I paced up and down the floor. Suddenly...

Knock knock

I looked at my clock. It was 5:00 when I had woken up. Now it was 8:00. How long had i been thinking. I sat in my chair and picked a book.

'Come in,' the door opened. What a coincidence, 'Edward.'

'Pride and prejudice?' he asked looking at the book. I looked at the cover. So it was.

I nodded. He replied, 'classic.'

'Yes.' He stood there for a few minutes looking at me. I broke eye contact and opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off...

'I came here to tell you I'm sorry,' I looked up at him, 'I really shouldn't have kissed you. You just broke with your boyfriend and all. So I'm sorry.' I looked down again.

'Edward, I'm the one who kissed you. I'm the one who's sorry...' he cut me off.

'Yes, maybe, but I didn't stop it and I should have because, now you're probably feeling so much regret.' I looked up at him with a confused look. Regret? Now that I heard it, it became easier to think. I didn't regret the kiss.

'Regret? Edward, I don't regret kissing you. I just think you deserve better and I think I should at least get over Jake some more.'

He just stood shocked so I spoke up again. 'Like they say 'learn from your mistakes'. That is what I'm doing. I just need a little time, to get over Jake. Can we just be friends for now?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks.'

'Did Emmett come with you?'

'Yeah, he's downstairs with jasper.'

I nodded. After that he said bye and went downstairs.

**i no its short but yh lol**

**plz review**


	9. AN: ideas plz

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

**hey guys**

**im really sorry i haven't updated in a while but i need some ideas, so please if you can help me please let me know.**

**thanks**


	10. Jacob

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

**JacobPOV**

I had had bruises for day now. Why did Emmett have to get involved? It wasn't anything to do with him or his stupid brat of a brother. This was between me and Bella. I would make her see that she needed me. Only me.

I got in my car and slammed on the accelerator. The journey took me a short time because of the speed I was going. I was relieved when I saw jasper wasn't at home. It would be only me and Bella.

I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Once she had opened it I stepped in so she couldn't shut it in my face.

'Jake...,' she paused. She looked absolutely terrified, 'get out... please.'

I walked in further and shut the door behind me. She stepped backwards, until she hit the bottom step and fell onto the steps. I put my hand on her cheek, which had gone pale.

'Now, now Bella. Calm down. We need to sort some things out.' She turned away from my hand and my stare.

'We have nothing to talk about.'

I took this chance to see if anyone was in the house. It was silent and empty. Perfect.

She quickly turned and headed up the stairs, tripping on two of the stairs. I ran after her and grabbed her waste before she entered her room. I gripped her tight and walked her into the room. I sat her down on the bed. I kept my eyes on her to make sure she didn't run away while looking away. She made a grab for her phone but I grabbed her wrist.

I would make her listen.

I took the phone out of her hand and threw it out of her open window.

'Wrong move.' I pulled her up and grabbed her other wrist, pushing her against the wall.

'Please Jacob. Just leave me alone.' Her watery eyes started leaking.

'Why can't you just forgive me and get over it. I told you I didn't mean what I did.'

She was sobbing. She couldn't talk, she was crying too hard.

'I loved you and gave you everything.' I yelled at her.

When she could finally talk she whispered, 'I loved you too but you hurt me so much.'

'Then do your Bella thing and forgive me.'

She muttered something, which i couldn't hear, under her breath.

'What?'

She spoke a little louder this time, 'I can't. I'm sorry.'

She looked away. I got really annoyed now.

'I'VE ALWAYS DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY. JUST BECAUSE I MADE ONE LITTLE MISTAKE. ONE MISTAKE!' I slapped her across her face, knocking her over.

**BPOV**

As I fell to the ground, Jacob tumbled over as well. He was cursing to himself. I looked at the hand that was now extended towards me. I gripped it tight and was slowly pulled up. I didn't bother looking to see who it was because I couldn't see through the tears that were clouding my eyes.

I sat on the bed still clutching my face. I could hear Jacob getting up.

'You will pay for that Edward.' Edward? I wiped away my tears and looked up at him.

'Nobody hits her and gets past me alive.' Edward stated, shooting him death glares.

'That sounds like a challenge, don't you think Bella. Now you can watch me kill him for you. We'll see who you want to be with then.'

**

* * *

**

**I would like to personally thank _RhianneMidNightSun_. the rest of my story line was made up by her from this chapter on.**

**please review if you like it. i'd like to dedicate the story to mi other best mate _angelfromsomewhere_. she has amazing stories so please read them.**


	11. fight and fall

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

**i am taking no credit for this paragraph cos i needed help. RhianneMidNightSun wrote it. i just changed a bit of it, spell and grammar checked it and read it. lol. thanks RhianneMidNightSun.**

* * *

**BPOV  
**

"Jacob no!" I shouted, almost sobbing "Leave it and get out!" I pointed to the door. My heart thudded faster as he stepped forward.

"No Bella, you have to see you love me, and not that... thing" he said calmly, stroking my check, but I slapped it away and he scowled towards Edward.  
Before I knew it Jacob had dived on Edward, but Edward was winning this battle... I think, I couldn't see properly, they were moving too fast. I cringed in the corner every time I heard a crack or someone howl in pain.

"Stop it, just stop!" I cried, I kept repeating and Edward tried stopping it, but Jacob kept throwing punches! I got really scared, what if Edward got hurt? Or Jacob; well I didn't care really at this point I hated him.

Jake had Edward against the wall, "Bella, look, your precious pretty boy is weak and helpless!" Jake chuckled, that was it. Jake had done it now.

"Jake, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER RETURN I HATE YOU AND I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, I DONT LOVE YOU, AND I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU ANY MORE, STOP HURTING PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!" I shouted in his ear as he held Edward by his throat against the wall. Jake pressed harder on Edwards neck, Edward gasped for air, kicking and punching at Jake. Why did Jake have a growth spurt?

I pounced on Jake's back and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing as hard as I could, not hard enough really. He had let go of Edward but he flung me off his back, I closed my eyes getting ready to impact with the wall, but nothing, "BELLA!" I heard Edward scream, almost in pain.

Then I landed on the cold hard ground and the blackness over took me!

**EPOV**

"BELLA!" I screamed. He had thrown Bella out the window! I punched his gut and pushed his  
head making it bang on the wall, and he passed out, I ran down stairs and outside, I knelt beside Bella's lifeless body,

"Bella, Bella can you hear me" I didn't dare touch her, in case she had broken something, I just pulled out my phone, "CARLISE! PLEASE HELP! Come to Bella's house now!" I panted down the phone, holding Bella's head to me; I heard a car engine down the phone.

"Edward, what happened, who is hurt?" he said in a calm voice.

"Jacob hit Bella so I punched him, then he attacked me and Bella jumped on his back trying to stop him for chocking me and he threw Bella off his back, and out the window, and now she is unconscious! I don't want to move her in case she has broken something!" I said all this all in one breath.

"Calm down Edward everything will be fine, call an ambulance, I'll be there  
shortly!" and the line went dead. I followed my father's instructions and called  
an ambulance and few minutes later Carlisle appeared and then the ambulance  
came.

* * *

I walked into the room; Bella was laid lifelessly on the bed with tubes in her arms. I hated seeing her like this; one of the doctors told me she had broken 2 ribs and cracked, but not fully broken, her back.

Two days passed and Bella hadn't awoken. I was getting worried; I stayed by her bed the whole time, unless I went home to get changed or to get something to eat. I missed school, but Alice always brought me my homework, and I always gave it back after completing it so she could give it back to the school.

After the fourth day Bella started stirring, but the nurse informed me she was still unconscious, she was just talking in her sleep, she would often worry about her dad, and Jake coming back. And me..._me?_

She spoke a lot about me, as if she was defending me whilst talking to Jake or something, she called me sweet, caring and said I would never hurt her.

I walked into hospital on Thursday morning, after popping home to get changed and eating some lunch, and as usual, I sat by Bella's bed and read to her, but she started stirring in her sleep again, so I stopped and listened to what she was worried about.

Any way she started going on about Jacob, and Charlie, and Alice. I chuckled when she said Alice won't have anyone to shop with, and then she started talking about me.

"Edward...never hurt me...kind...gentle...I-I-I love you  
Edward..."

_She loves me?_


	12. love or leaving?

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

* * *

**EPOV**

_'I love you Edward.'_ The words echoed on and on in my head.

Just then the doctor walked in. He checked Bella's IV and pulse. I was dying to know what her test results were. He still didn't say anything.

'Doctor? What are the results?' I panicked.

His face saddened. He was about to say something but Jasper rushed in with a woman by his side. He grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me up against the wall.

'What happened to her Edward?' he yelled pushing the woman off of him. I looked at Bella's limp, lifeless body. The tears welled up in my eyes. He slammed me against the wall again. I looked up at him.

'EDWARD!' he yelled again, 'what happened?' the anger in his eyes was getting stronger by the minute.

I took a deep breath and said, 'I walked into her room and saw Jake hit her so, I hit him and helped Bella onto her bed,' the memories were painful and dug deep, piercing holes, into my heart. I could feel myself mentally breaking down, 'we started fighting and he said something to Bella that really upset her. She jumped on his back and he pushed her off, but she tumbled backwards and fell out of the open window.'

They both gasped and he instantly loosened his grip on me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and both of our eyes, suddenly, had tears in them.

'Doctor?' the woman sobbed, 'what are her injuries?'

When looked at him as he replied, 'as you can see she is in a coma but she will awake anytime in the next few days. She has fractured arm and leg. There are a few damages to her back but some physiotherapy should help that. All of this isn't that bad and should heal in no time. The thing that we worry most about though is her head. There were some minor damages to the brain that will take a few days of her memory. We can't tell if it is a triggered memory loss yet though. A triggered memory loss is when someone has lost their memory but can be brought back by something triggering it. For example seeing something that happened before the accident.'

_Memory loss?_ I thought to myself. _What if she doesn't remember me?_

Jasper and the woman followed the doctor out as I sat down. I grabbed her hand and sat back. I closed my eyes and it wasn't long before I was asleep. I had been by Bella's side for hours.

I awoke when I felt Bella flinch. I looked at her as she started talking again.

'Jacob...no!' she panicked.

'What's wrong Bella?' my angel I added mentally.

'Jacob...I...I...I...I love you.'

_What? She loves **him?**_

I dropped her hand, shocked, and walked out. I walked faster when I noticed Jasper was following me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

'I heard what she said.' He said sympathetically. I started to walk again but he just tightened his grip. 'You can't just walk away.'

'She won't remember me. I don't want to hurt. She needs to have things the way they were. Here's your story. They were in the car and a drunk driver hit them but Jake didn't get that hurt. Just a few bruises. I will tell Jake but if he hurts her then I will kill him.'

'What if the doctor was right? What happens if she gets her memory back?'

'I will write a letter just in case. Call me and let me know how she is doing.'

I sat down and started to write the letter.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I can only hope for the day to come, _

_when you will get your memories, _

_of us, back. But until that day comes _

_I have to stay away. Ever since I laid eyes _

_on you, I've been in love with you. I only hope _

_you felt the same._

_If you do get to read this and get your memory_

_back, ask jasper to call me. I will come to you, _

_no matter what time or weather._

_I love you always Bella. You and you only._

_Edward._

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

I looked up at Jasper and gave him the letter.

'Where is Jake? I am going to tell him.' he pointed to a door and I walked in.

Jake was sitting up in the bed staring at the ceiling. Once he noticed me he said, 'Edward, I'm so sorry. How is she? I...'

I put my hand up cutting him off. 'She has lost her memory. She won't remember me at all. Listen to me. I want you to forget about Jessica and everything from that day on. The story is that you were both in a car accident. You will go on with life normally. But if you ever hurt her, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you. Okay?'

He nodded, 'okay.'

I walked out and into Bella's room.

I watched her. She was so beautiful. She was the beautiful thing I had to give up.

I gave her one last kiss and left. Left for good?


	13. waking up

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

* * *

**soz i no most of you hav already read this but i made a mistake with the renee thing**

Waking up!

BPOV

When I awoke from what seemed like forever's sleep, I felt a warm hand on mine. I slowly twitched my eyes open.

I looked up to see my love. My true love. My only love.

'Jacob?' I asked.

'Yeah, it's me bells.' His tone was sad and worried.

I looked around to see where I was. The walls were white and the room was bright. To my side was a beeping. (AN: man, it sounds sooo poetic! LOL.) It was my heart rate monitor?

'What the...?' I looked at Jake.

'We were in a car accident but I wasn't hurt much. Just a few scrapes and bruises. You, on the other hand, hit your head quite badly and slipped into a coma.'

'You suffered some memory loss. You also fractured an arm and a leg.' An unknown voice said from the direction of the door.

I looked towards the man, who was now walking towards me.

My eyes went wide. He looked incredible. His hair was a light blonde, slicked back out of his face. His eyes were a golden colour and very deep and meaningful. His skin was pale which didn't look healthy. Then again, who was I to talk? He looked like a Greek god. He was amazingly beautiful. (Guess who? He he!)

'Hi, I'm Carlisle.' Carlisle? That's familiar. 'Or Emmett's dad if you prefer.' There you go.

'Oh.' Was all I could say. I smiled softly.

'Your doctor has gone out of town so; I'll be looking after you.' He smiled.

'Thanks.' He nodded and walked out, glaring quickly at Jacob on the way.

I looked at Jacob, who was staring after him. When the door clicked shut, he looked at my confused face. You could almost hear the light bulb 'ping' above his head.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, murmuring, 'don't worry bells,' against it.

The door opened and in walked Jasper with my cousin, Laura, at his side.

'Bella!' he exclaimed and rushed over to hug me.

'Hey jazz. Laura?'

'Oh Bella.' She came and hugged me too.

'So when do I get out of here.' They all laughed, as did I.

Two years passed and I was back to my usual self...well almost.

I still had some of my memory erased.

'Bells?' Jake called.

'Yeah?'

He walked in.

'Can we go out to the first beach? I need to talk to you.'

'Sure.'

I grabbed my coat and followed. I lived with Jake, in a small apartment in La push, now so we didn't have to go far.

The beach was beautiful. The moonlight shone on the water and there were millions of stars in the sky. He turned to look at me.

'Bells, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, if I'll be your Romeo, will you be my Juliet? No, wait, that sounds so cheesy.'

I laughed and teased, 'spit it out Jake.'

'Okay, here goes,' he paused then looked into my eyes, 'will you marry me.'

I gasped as he opened the box and got down on one knee.

The ring was beautiful. (Soz but I can't be bothered to describe it sooo look on my profile coz it has a picture on there. Xxx)

'YES!' I screamed, knocking him over with my kiss. He broke away just to slip the ring, perfectly, on my finger.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room.

That was the night I lost my virginity...

**soz guys not a new chap dont hate me too much**


	14. the real truth

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

* * *

The real truth

BPOV

The next morning I woke up in a good mood. I watched his sleeping form, as I stroked hair out of his face. But something wasn't quite right. I couldn't help being mad at him for some reason.

I decided to take a shower to straighten my head out. Why did I feel like this?

I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. I stood for a minute letting the water drip down me. I gazed at the ring, it was beautiful and elegant. I couldn't have wished for a better proposal.

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I went to get out but the floor was wet. I slipped, bashing my head on the sink.

I lay there and waited for unconsciousness to consume me. Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a headache. My head wasn't bleeding but I did have a bump. I walked into the bedroom, not being able to think. I looked at the clock and realised I hadn't been unconscious for long. Jacob was still asleep in the bed.

_Wait! Jacob?_

That was when everything came back to me. Edward. Jacob. Jessica.

I felt physically sick. Last night with Jacob.

_Edward? Where was he?_

I looked at Jacob. He was lying there naked under the sheets. I looked at the ring and then back at him.

_The window? He nearly killed me._

That's why I have been feeling hate towards him.

Where was Edward? I needed him. I wanted him. I loved him.

I backed up against the wall, not being able to stand anymore. I slid down, tears welling up in my eyes.

Jacob started to stir. He sat up and looked at me. His smile wasn't there for long.

'What's the matter baby?'

I didn't say anything. He got up and walked over to me. He looked into my eyes.

'You can tell me Bells.'

'Where is Edward?'

'Edward?'

'Don't give me that. Where is he? Yes, I remember. I remember everything. Why did you do this to me? You lied to me.'

'It was his idea. He thought it was best. And I don't know where he is but jasper does. I'm so sorry.'

'Get out.' I said in barely a whisper.

'Bells, please...' I cut him off.

'GET OUT!' I yelled.

He put some jeans on, grabbed his wallet and keys and left.

I grabbed my phone and called jasper.

Before he could say anything I cut him off.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

'Huh?'

'WHERE IS EDWARD?'

'Oh.'

'YES 'OH', WHERE IS HE AND WHY DID JACOB SAY THAT THIS WAS HIS IDEA?'

'Bella, calm down. Breathe. I can explain. Come over and I'll tell you everything.'

I hung up. I got up and realised I was still wearing nothing but my towel. I got dressed and headed downstairs to the car.

When I got to the house, I was bombarded by a very excited Alice. Jasper obviously hadn't told her.

I tried my best to smile.

'I'm engaged Bella.' She squealed. I pulled her into a hug.

'That's great Alice. Congratulations.'

Jasper came and pulled her off, but her eyes locked onto something. That's when I realised I still had the ring on. Before she could squeal, Jasper put his hand over mouth and I removed the ring, chucking it into the dirt. She gasped.

'Jasper. Explain. Now.'

Alice looked between us.

'Let's go inside.'

We followed after. I spoke first.

'Alice, I got my memory back.'

'Oh.' The confused look turned to a worried look.

'Bella he told me to give this to you, if you ever got your memory back.'

He handed me a note. He and Alice left the room to give me some privacy.

I opened the note and read:

_My dearest Bella,_

_I can only hope for the day to come,_

_when you will get your memories,_

_of us, back. But until that day comes_

_I have to stay away. Ever since I laid eyes_

_on you, I've been in love with you. I only hope_

_you felt the same._

_If you do get to read this and get your memory_

_back, ask jasper to call me. I will come to you,_

_no matter what time or weather._

_I love you always Bella. You and you only._

_Edward._

I tears were now freely running down my face.

'Jasper?'

He walked in.

'Where does he live?'

'Alaska.' He handed me a piece of paper with an address on it.

I ran out and got in the car. I would find him. Hopefully, as he said, he would be waiting for me.

**like i said i would make it up to you all. and i did. LOL plz review**


	15. Only You

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

* * *

Only you

The journey was long but I didn't notice because I was thinking of Edward and seeing him again. What would I say? I was panicking.

_Sort yourself out Bella. The words will come to you when you see him._

I pulled up in the driveway that I was led to. I almost skipped to the door.

I knocked, excitedly, but the excitement didn't stay for long. A girl answered the door, in nothing but an oversized top. I gasped.

'Sorry, um my boyfriend and I...anyway, can I help you?'

A guy came up to the door and wrapped his arm around her waist. I let out the breath I had been holding, in relief.

'Um...Edward Cullen? Is he here?'

'Sorry, he's not. I'm his roommate Ben. This is my girlfriend Angela.'

'Bella.' I shook hands with them.

'Bella Swan?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'He'll be so happy your here. He doesn't stop talking about you and I mean never stops.'

I laughed.

'Do you know where he is?'

'I would say the club down the road. He's there all the time. It isn't hard to miss because it is called The Club.' He chuckled.

Angela spoke up, 'you'd think they'd come up with something more creative.'

We all laughed.

'It was nice to meet you two. Hope I see you some time.'

'Yeah, you too Bella. See ya.'

They closed the door and I jumped into the car. They were very nice but no wonder Edward wanted to get out of the house.

There was no line for the club, so I was let in straight away. I was shocked by what I saw.

EPOV

I was sitting in The Club. It was my favourite place to come, since I left Bella. I would drown out my sorrows here. I made sure I didn't get too drunk though. The reason for that was because the evening was livened up by the flirting attempts of the most popular girl in town. Tanya. Every guy wanted to jump her. She had _been with_ every guy in town but I was her challenge.

'Hey gorgeous.' Right on cue.

'Hey Tanya.

'Do you know how amazing you look tonight?' she said in a seductive voice. She got closer on every word.

'Thanks.'

That's when she went too far. She always flirted and I humoured her, but this was unexpected. I never thought she would dare kiss me but I was wrong. Her tongue slid against my bottom. I pulled away not wanting to take it any further.

I loved Bella. She was my life. I knew there was a chance I would never have her but I promised I would wait. Not only to her but myself as well. Even if I were to die alone. Jasper had been calling to tell me to come back and make myself known but I couldn't. I couldn't hurt her like that.

Horror filled me.

'What's the matter baby?'

I couldn't answer. What I saw was beyond me. The moment had finally come. The moment I had been dreaming about. The moment I had waited two years for and I had ruined it.

The tears were falling from my loves eyes. Her beautiful sparkling brown eyes. She turned on her heels and fled. A pang of guilt raced through me.

I rushed past Tanya and ran after her.

Once I saw, I after her.

'Bella, please. I can explain. She took it too...' she cut me off.

'I'm fine Edward. Go back to your girlfriend.'

Before she could walk off, I grabbed her wrist. She turned around to face me.

'Girlfriend? Why do you think that? I told I would wait didn't I? Bella,' I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes, 'you are the girl for me. Only you.'

I closed my eyes and lightly pressed my lips to hers.

**how was that guys. i'll update soon. thx so much for the reviews. you guys keep me happy every day. lol**


	16. You, Me and Us

Summary.

All human. Bella and jasper are siblings. Emmett and Edward are brothers. Rosalie and Alice are Bella's best friends. Emmett and jasper are best friends. Bella and Jacob are together. What happens when Bella meets Emmett's younger brother? Will she stay with Jacob even though he cheats on her with Jessica? Or will she turn to Edward for comfort?

* * *

You, Me and Us

I pulled her into my arms and we stood like that, for the longest time I had ever had a woman in my arms. It felt right, so right. Her body perfectly moulded into mine. I loved the feel of her. She was so warm and so...perfect.

She laid her head against my chest and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes and gently laid my head atop hers. I pulled her closer and so did she. We kept at it until there was no air between us at all.

'Edward?' her voice barely a whisper.

'Yes Bella?' I matched her tone.

'I love you with all my heart.' I pulled away.

'I love you too.'

'Promise?'

'Till the end of the world.'

That really set her off. She pulled me down and attacked my lips. I kissed her back. I slid my tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth inviting me in. Our tongues collided and tangled. She let go of my hands and slid her hands up my torso to my neck. She began to rub the back of my neck. This sensation was amazing. I put my hands on her waist pulling her closer. Her hands snaked their way into my hair, as I slid mine underneath her top and up her torso. She moaned my name into my mouth. Hearing that made me want to assault her lips even more, but it became harder to breathe. We pulled away gasping for air.

'I...think...we...should...stop.' I said between breaths.

'Why?' I could hear the desperation in her voice.

'Two reasons. First, we are outside. Second, if we started, I don't think I could stop. Not like that would be a bad thing but I don't really feel like being arrested tonight.' I laughed and so did she.

'Come on; let's go talk at my apartment.' I slid my arm around her waist.

She hesitated, 'what about Angela and Ben.'

'You met them then.' She nodded. 'I think its best we go to a coffee place then.'

She giggled. It was amazing. I must have looked crazy with the goofy smile I had printed across my face.

We arrived at my favourite coffee place, G&D's, and sat down. **(AN: G&D's is a coffee place in oxford. It sells the most amazing bagels. LOL.)**

'Hey Edward, what can I get you two.'

'Hey Irina, I'll have the usual. Bella?'

I smiled at her. She smiled back and answered to Irina, 'can I have a latte, please.'

'Sure I'll be right back.'

Irina was Tanya's best friend but she always told Tanya to leave me alone. But, obviously, Tanya didn't listen.

Irina brought our drinks and left.

Bella sat there, running her fingertip along the rim of the cup. She was deep in thought. It killed me not to know what she was thinking.

'What are you thinking?'

'Huh...oh,' she snapped back to reality, 'I was just thinking about the last two years. You know, like what it would have been like if you hadn't had left me.' She didn't look at me once.

'Bella, I...' I was cut off by my phone ringing.

It was Ben.

'Hey Ben.'

'Hey, listen, Angie and I are going to her place. Bring Bella back here. You probably have a lot to talk about and you'll have some privacy.'

'Sure, thanks.'

'No problem. Bye.'

'Bye.' I hung up and looked at Bella. She was deep in thought again.

I paid and tipped Irina. Bella stood up.

'Where are we going?'

'My place. Ben and Ange have gone to hers. So we can have a chance to talk.'

She nodded and walked on.

BPOV

I had had a chance to think in the coffee place. Edward had left me.

We sat down on his cream couch. The room looked like a catalogue page. It was coloured in maroon, chocolate brown and cream. It was big and very open.

'We need to talk.' I broke the silence.

'Yeah.' He answered simply.

'First of all,' I slapped him. He clenched his cheek, 'that was for leaving me in the hands of that monster. Second of all,' I kissed him passionately. I pulled away and looked at him. he was absolutely stunned. I don't know where I got all my courage from.

'Well, Bella, you do know how to make a guy speechless.' We laughed.

'I love you Edward.' He smiled.

'I love you too Bella.' I smiled and kissed him.

**hey guys. sooo soz it took sooo long to update but i've been extremely busy. xxx**


	17. AN: sorry

**Sorry**

Soz guys this isn't a chapter. I know you probs hate me but I'm sooo sorry. I have total writers block and Exams at the moment but summers coming up soon so I'll try to write more then. Also another notice is that in August I won't be writing anything because I'm going to south Africa for a whole month.

I'll update as soon as I can. I might be able to write sooner if you can help me. The chapter will be dedicated to you and you will get credit for writing it as well.

Thx!

xxx


	18. The Talk

**Ok guys, I am sooosooosooo sorry that this took so long but I've had writers block on this story for soooo long! Plz forgive me but I've also added a new story sooo yh! and thxx to Aimee, you are soooo much help.**

**xxx**

**Enjoy!**

**The Talk**

He slowly stood up and went over to the CD player. I watched as he pressed the power button. He looked at me, as a familiar song started to play. We danced by brad paisley. This was one of my favourite songs. It was so romantic.

Edward started to walk towards me again. There was passion in his eyes. A real passion.

'Bella?'

'Yes Edward.'

'Dance with me?' he held out his hand. I deciphered whether or not to dance with him. I never was very good on my feet. I looked into his eyes. They were pleading. Finally, I gave in and took his hand.

I stood and he led me to the middle of the room.

_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her, her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_

He spun me around and I laughed. He pulled me into him and I lay my head on his chest.

_  
[Chorus]  
And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced _

He lifted my chin up, so that I was looking at him. He leant down gently and kissed me tenderly on my lips. It felt amazing to be this close to them.

_And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"_

The light kiss he had placed on my lips had grown into a full passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wounded my arms up around his neck, tangling my fingers in his gorgeous bronze locks.

_[Chorus]_

_Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced._

We pulled away to breath. He took my hand in his and led me back over to the couch.

'Bella.' He breathed.

'Edward.'

He kissed my hand, which was still tangled with his.

'Bella, I have loved you, ever since I first opened my front door to you. The minute I met your eyes, everything else disappeared. The only thing I could see was you, your eyes, your lips, you. I knew at that moment that you would never leave my mind, and you didn't. You were in my dreams when I slept, my mind when I thought. I couldn't get you out of my head. And when you fell, when I thought you were dead, a part of me died. I can't live without you in my life, I know that now. When I moved here, I was always sad, always. Everyone knew something was wrong with me. The only reason I was out tonight was because Emmett and Ben had convinced me to, because I was slipping into depression. When I thought about you and Jake being together, I became more depressed because I knew, as long as you didn't remember me, you would always be with him.'

The tears were leaking out of my eyes. Throughout his confession he had been looking at our hands. When he finally looked up at me, it saddened me more. His own eyes had tears in them. He touched my cheek, with such grace and love. He slowly, gently wiped away my tears and kissed me. He pulled away and looked at the wall.

'Edward, when you were gone, even though I didn't remember you, I always felt a part of me was missing, a big part. When I finally did remember I was so hurt that I had wasted my time with Jake and that I hadn't...been with you...first.' I looked away from him.

'I just wish I could change time, I wish I had never met Jake, that I had known you first. That I hadn't been so stupid about doing that with Jake. But at the same time, please don't take this the wrong way, I'm glad that we did because it made me remember all of the deceitful crap that Jake had put me through.'

We sat in silence for a moment, then he lightly grabbed my face and mounded his lips onto mine.

* * *

R&R


	19. AN: Ending

Ok, this is not a chapter. Sorry, but I have important news.

The next chapter I put up for this story is going to be the last. I know I told some of you I would something with Jake but I can't because I have so many ideas for new stories. I can't write them yet because I need to finish this because I will get too caught up with the others, that I will forget about updating this one. You will like the last chapter though.

Don't be too mad because when this one is finished you can try my other stories.

Arranged Love= Bella and Edward have been best friends since are madly in love with each other but don't know of the other ones changes when thier parents confess that they have been planning their wedding since will they react?AH

New moon twist= Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

And my newest one.

Another summer romance= Bella is fed up with her lousy husband Jake, so she goes for a summer holiday to Italy. While she is there, she meets the sexy Edward cullen, but when it's time to go home, will she leave her love? AH! M rated for lemons! My first lemon so don't diss plz!

xxx


	20. Epilogue: The Proposal and Marriage

**Epilogue: The proposal and Getting Married**

'I love you Bella, so much.' My heart fluttered.

'I love you too Edward.' He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room.

* * *

I lay in Edward's bed against his chest, the covers covering me. I only wished he had been my first. He was asleep, breathing softly against my face. His sweet breath refreshed the skin it blew. I watched him, my angel. He was incredibly beautiful. Especially, when he slept. I don't know what I did to the angels, to let me have him. _I'm so lucky!_ I loved him with all my heart. I could never live without him. My Edward, my angel.

'Thank you for living, my angel.' I whispered softly. I laid my head against his chest and let a gentle, dreamless sleep take over me.

**EPOV**

I awoke gently to the sunlight seeping in through the curtains. My Bella, my love sleep gently against my chest. I kissed her hair and buried my face in it, memorising the smell of strawberries radiating off of it. She was beautiful in every way and last night was just amazing. I, clearly, proved my eternal love for her and today I was going to show her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. The rest of my life with Bella, my love. I sighed happily. She stirred and gently opened her eyes, looking up into my eyes.

'Morning Beautiful.' She blushed.

'Morning.'

'Did you sleep well?'

'Extremely, after last night.'

I chuckled, 'Yes.'

'I love you Edward.'

'I love you too Bella.' I pulled away and reached into my drawer, standing up. I grabbed my boxers and shoved them on. Bella grabbed the covers and covered herself, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Bella, you are my life, my everything and you are all I will ever need. I would die without you. I can never leave you ever again. It is physically and emotionally impossible. Who cares if we hardly know each other, I know that I love you with all my heart and that's all that matters.' I knelt down on one knee, as she gasped. There were tears in her eyes.

'Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Bella, will you marry me?'

'Yes!' she squealed and leaped into my open arms. I placed the ring on her finger and kissed her with all the love and passion I could pour into it. **(Ring on profile.)**

**BPOV**

It has been three months since Edward proposed and I was now walking down the aisle with my arm linked with Charlie's. Jasper was standing at the front of the room next to my angel. Jasper was Edward's best man and the bridesmaids walking in front of me were Alice and Rosalie. We wanted our wedding to be special, so Emmett got ordained and he was marrying us.

Alice had organised the whole wedding and it was perfect. I had the most amazing dress. **(I spent ages looking for this dress. It's on my profile.) **

I loved Edward with all my heart, which was all that mattered.

* * *

Well, there you go. I'm sooo gonna cry! Anyways thank you guys. I love you all and thank you for reading this story and please look at my other. I'm gonna write a new one. It's gonna be a BellaXMarcus one!!! Woo!!!

xxx


	21. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	22. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
